The Biology Project by solostintwilight
by VampiresLoves
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Edward é um viciado resistindo ao tratamento, Bella é apenas uma garota que quer um namorado já. O que acontece quando eles formam um par para o Projeto de Biologia? O laboratório de Biologia pode ficar interessante...
1. Capítulo 1

**The Biology Project**

**Título:** The Biology Project / O Projeto de Biologia

**Autora:** solostintwilight

**Tradutora:** GuidaStew / Ingrid Andrade

**Beta:** LeiliPattz

**Gênero: **Romance/Conforto/Dor

**Censura:** M

**Sinopse:** Edward é um viciado resistindo ao tratamento, Bella é apenas uma garota que quer um namorado já. O que acontece quando eles formam um par para o Projeto de Biologia? O laboratório de Biologia pode ficar interessante...

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens pertencem à __**Saga Crepúsculo**__ e __**Stephenie Meyer**__. Todo o enredo da história pertence a __**solostintwilight**__. A mim só pertence a tradução de The Biology Project para o português._

**~xXx~**

**Capítulo 1 - Quantas Vezes Hoje?**

_Nota da Autora: música de inspiração para o Edward: A.D.I.D.A.S. da Korn_

* * *

**EPOV**

"Então. Edward."

Deixei escapar um suspiro cansado e olhei para Carlisle, que estava esperando ansiosamente para eu dar-lhe um relatório completo do meu dia. Dei de ombros e brinquei com a costura da cadeira estofada que sentei. O escritório de Carlisle em casa, enquanto parecia ser um pouco menos clínico, ainda parecia impessoal nos meus olhos.

Salve as pinturas antigas nas paredes. E as fotos de família em sua prateleira atrás dele. Avistei uma que estava escondida atrás de outra e soltei outro suspiro.

É claro que ele iria _escondê-la_.

Não é realmente surpreendente depois do que tinha acontecido.

"Como foi seu primeiro dia de aula?"

Eu simplesmente dei ombros.

"Você conheceu alguém na escola hoje?"

"Algumas pessoas," Eu murmurei, focalizando a costura da cadeira novamente.

"Alguma menina?"

Eu grunhi e olhei com raiva para ele.

"O que você acha?" Zombei.

Eu odiava isso. Ele não precisa saber sobre todas essas garotas que colocaram as patas em mim. Cara novo, carne nova. E todas elas indisponíveis pra mim.

Ele iria, obviamente me pressionar sobre isso; para ter certeza de que eu estava me comportando.

"Você propôs a qualquer um deles?"

Eu gemi e cobri meus olhos, desconfotável com essa discussão.

"Não," Murmurei e balancei a cabeça.

"Mas você queria," Ele continuou, parecendo tão clínico.

Se Carlisle não fosse um médico, soaria inadequado.

Mas ele era meu médico.

E eu tinha problemas.

"Você teve algum desejo irreprimível hoje?"

Revirei meus olhos. Como se eu fosse perder meu desejo irreprimível mudando para uma cidade diferente.

"Então. Quantas vezes hoje, Edward?"

Suspirei em resignação, o constrangimento de dizer ao meu adotivo quantas vezes eu saí realmente usando.

"Apenas dez."

"Essa é uma melhoria," Ele respondeu brilhantemente, parecendo satisfeito com o meu progresso.

"Bem, se o cenário fosse melhor," Resmunguei e fechei minha boca antes que eu começasse uma palestra.

"Edward, nós estamos fazendo um novo começo aqui. Experimente. Sei que não é o Alasca, mas temos que fazer um esforço," Carlisle disse, em voz cheia de palestra.

Isso deve demorar algum tempo.

_Novo lugar._

_Novo começo. _

_Aprender a me controlar._

_Experimentar tentar uma vida normal._

Eu tinha pensado que o Alasca eu tinha sido normal. Todos os caras jovens adolescentes tem hormônios, certo? Tanya havia me dito que minha natureza entusiasmada era refrescante, apesar do curto tempo. Fiz uma careta com esse pensamento e tentei imaginá-la novamente. Nua e ofegando o meu nome. Me puxando para perto, deixando-me saborear cada pedaço dela. Ela gostava do melhor.

É claro que a imagem se transformou em nossa última vez juntos, quando Carlisle entrou.

Se ele tivesse ido apenas alguns minutos mais tarde, meu pau teria chegado em seu fim. Ele teria tido apenas um minuto.

Mas ele entrou e foi isso.

Ele estava lívido e rotulava-me com desvio sexual.

Claro que ela era mais velha, mas não era _realmente_ uma família para mim. Quando descobriu o quão frequentemente passei um tempo com Tanya, ele tomou a decisão de mudar-se para Washington. Para começar com nenhuma história do meu passado sórdido.

Como havia menos tentação aqui.

Eu grunhi por isso.

Até as meninas levemente bonitas me fazem duro e preciso gastar um pouco de tempo no banheiro.

"Alguma professora?"

Eu gemi novamente e pensei em mentir para ele.

Sra. Solas no espanhol é meio quente. A forma como a saia se agarrava aos seus quadris.

"Edward, você não está se concentrando."

"Tudo bem," Eu cuspi. "A professora de espanhol é quente. Me masturbei pensando nela antes e depois do almoço. Satisfeito?"

Eu sempre tentava chocar quando eu tinha o suficiente.

"Talvez você deva pegar francês em vez disso," Carlisle murmurou e fez uma nota no meu arquivo.

Meu arquivo engrossando como sempre.

"Edward, eu quero que você tente e defina uma meta. Estou orgulhoso de você por se imobilizar no seu primeiro dia de aula. Mas quero que pense sobre como você pode fazer melhor."

Ele dizia isso todo dia.

Como eu poderia melhorar? Estabelecer uma meta. Encontrar uma distração para meus pensamentos e desejos.

Nada menos do que me mandar para um colégio interno onde todos são meninos, refreie meus pensamentos e desejos.

"Eu vou tentar francês," Eu disse resignado.

Eu iria perder a saia justa da Sra. Solas.

E eu tinha visto o professor de fracês. Cara velho com costeletas de carneiro. Amaciantes infálivel lá.

"Isso é um bom começo, Edward."

Esse ia ser um ano longo.

* * *

_**Nota da Ingrid: **Olha quem apareceu? Bem, sim, estou repostando TBP. Infelizmente passei por problemas pessoais no ano passado e minha vida ficou uma loucura, o tempo que eu tinha acabava usando em fanfics traduzidas e postadas em outros perfis. Veio gente me procurar, querendo uma explicação de porque eu excluí a história e parei de postar: simples, a vida real não deixou eu continuar. Mas, como eu sei que muita gente gostava da história, eu resolvi me esforçar um pouco e traduzir lol Tenho até o capítulo 11 traduzido e vou postar um capítulo por semana, todas as terças-feiras. Espero que vocês aceitem a história novamente, e deixem a opinião de vocês por aqui, afinal isso me incentiva a traduzir. _

_Quero agradecer a Leili, por estar betando a história e sempre me incentivando em tudo. E também agradeço a vocês por serem ótimas leitoras! _

_Beijos, Gui. _


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 - Eu Nunca Vou Conseguir**

**BPOV**

Novo começo. Nova pessoa. Nova vida.

Me olhei no espelho e continuei com meu mantra interno, tentando descartar as roupas velhas e cabelo castanho claro.

_Nova pessoa..._

"Bells? Estou saindo! Você quer que eu lhe deixe na escola?"

_Oh Deus, não!_

"Não obrigada, pai! Vou levar a caminhonete!" Eu gritei, a ideia do meu pai me levando em sua viatura fez a minha confiança interior vacilar.

_Não é como se todo mundo não soubesse quem você é como é._

Bella Swan, filha do chefe de polícia.

É o que não me faria pária social para cada menino da escola.

Eu nunca vou conseguir.

"É melhor se apressar então! Jantar hoje à noite?"

"Sim pai!" Gritei, escovando meu cabelo uma última vez antes de silenciar meu mantra interior para um novo.

Filha do chefe de polícia. Carne fresca. Não toque.

Peguei minha mochila e tropecei desajeitamente as escadas, fazendo malabarismo com a minha mochila enquanto colocava meu casaco. Charlie já havia saído, não havia necessidade de dizer adeus realmente. Nós não trabalhamos assim. Ele era o tipo forte e silencioso e eu era a única indiferente.

_Não mais._

Novo começo... Nova vida... Blá, blá, blá.

Talvez os meninos daqui fossem diferentes dos que eram os de Phoenix.

Pele bronzeada e peitos grandes eram superestimado, certo?

E talvez, independentemente de ser a filha do chefe de polícia, eu poderia obter alguém meio decente.

Parei no estacionamento, meus nervos cravados nos olhares curiosos.

O farol da nova garota parecia estar brilhando.

E enquanto começei a caminhada para a secretaria da escola, eu sabia que essa era a minha única chance de começar algo novo.

Novo começo. Nova pessoa. Nova vida.

A velha inocente Bella não existia mais.

Nova Bella.

Ousada. Borbulhante.

_Talvez não._

Confiante. Segura de si. Ouso dizer sexy?

Eu ia atirar por isso.

E talvez, finalmente, eu pegue alguns.

Eu ia fazer desse o melhor ano da história.

* * *

**_Nota da Ingrid: _**_E aí o que acharam do capítulo? A Bella está querendo mudar internamente, além de sua mudança para Forks, e vamos ver no que vai dar. Pra quem não lembra, os capítulos pares são POV Bella e os ímpares POV Edward. Eu sei que os capítulos são pequenos agora, mas a partir do 19 mais ou menos as coisas vão ficando maiores hahaha_

_Espero que tenham gostado! Comentem, por favor, isso incentiva eu a deixar mais capítulos adiantados._

_Beijos, Gui. _


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 - Limpa. Nova. Pura.**

* * *

_Música Sugerida: I Touch Myself - The Divinyls_

_ www. youtube watch? v=eKanARN8f60 (retire os espaços)_

* * *

**EPOV**

_Não olhe para os seus seios..._

_Apenas continue andando._

_Lauren os colocou lá para fora para você cobiçar._

_Quero dizer, eles estão mal cobertos. Apenas um puxão acidental..._

_Porra. Quanto mais tempo para o período de atividade? Posso fazer isso no banheiro antes de Biologia?_

_Desvie o olhar... apenas olhe para longe. Por que há tantos seios a mostra hoje?_

_Pense em outras coisas. _

_O ciclo de vida do mosquito._

_Quanto tempo é exatamente?_

_Eu deveria pesquisar no Google._

"Edward?"

Olhei para cima em surpresa, surpreso como a distração dos mosquitos poderia realmente ser.

"Sim, Sr. Varner?" Eu perguntei.

"Poderia ajudar a Sra. Swan em sua próxima aula? Ela está em Biologia com você, eu acredito," Ele perguntou, e foi então que meus olhos zeraram na menina ao lado dele.

Grande, inocentes, olhos castanhos chocolate. Foda-se se ela não exala pureza e sensualidade ao mesmo tempo.

Cabelo bom comprido. Suficiente para envolver minhas mãos boas ao redor e apertar.

Seus seios eram pequenos, mas desenvoltos. E o endurecimento...

_Pare! Concentre-se antes que você goze em suas calças..._

"Um, eu estava no meu caminho para o banheiro, Sr. Varner," Eu disse, tentando desviar a responsabilidade de acompanhar essa menina para aula.

Mas então se eu estivesse ao lado dela, talvez pudesse olhar para baixo para a camisa de gola V que ela estava usando, enfiada no jeans de cós baixo que a abraçou apertado.

Eu precisava pensar em outra coisa além de deslizar seu top para o lado para ver qual cor era seu sutiã. Será que ela até mesmo usa um sutiã?

Porra, isso era quente. Apenas escovar um pouco embaixo e podia tocá-los.

Nada para encurralá-los, ou esconder essa parte de franzimento rosa...

_Foco._

"Você pode acompanhá-la para aula e depois cuidar de seu negócio, filho. Você vai ter tempo. Seja um bom homem," Ele respondeu e acenou antes de ir embora, o assunto resolvido em sua cabeça. Me virei e olhei para a garota nova novamente, atraído de volta para a forma esbelta perante à mim.

Seus quadris eram bons. Não muito magros, e apenas o suficiente na parte traseira para...

Aposto que ela era uma gritadora.

Ela provavelmente gostava de montar.

Garotas com seios pequenos pareciam gostar disso. Ou então os pornôs sugeriam.

E enquanto seus seios eram menores do que eu gostava, eles mostravam muito.

Estava frio hoje? Porque eles estavam ficando cada vez mais duros.

Essa camisa era muito fodidamente fina.

Era um sutiã preto?

Difícil de dizer em torno do seu cabelo. Era essa a sua cor real?

Eu perguntei se corresponderia lá embaixo.

Ela era raspada ou peluda como a porra?

Tanya tinha sido depilada com cera. Foi um pouco estranho. Suave. Mas o que eu sei?

Qual era o seu cabelo? Aparado talvez. Mas alguma coisa para tocar o meu nariz quando fui em cima dela. Eu engoli e chamei meus olhos de volta até seu olhar cauteloso, o calor subindo na minha cara quando percebi que ela tinha me notado a verificando.

"Um, este é o caminho," Murmurei e virei rapidamente para longe dela, a sentindo cair no próximo passo para mim. A dor em meu jeans era pior agora, sabendo que ela estava ao meu lado, e com o canto do meu olho eu podia vê-la olhando para mim.

Eu precisava do banheiro agora desesperadamente.

Merda, isso seria oito vezes hoje.

"Um, é aqui," Eu gaguejei e apontei para porta em frente de nós. "Eu tenho que..."

Eu não conseguia nem mesmo terminar. Ela estava olhando para mim com aqueles lábios entreabertos, lambendo o topo como se estivesse prestes a dizer alguma coisa.

Ou chupar alguma coisa.

A deixei atrás de mim e corri para o banheiro.

Eu era uma barraca e estava acariciando antes mesmo que eu o tivesse fora da minha calça.

Essa boca.

Aqueles quadris.

E caramba, aqueles empertigados, os mamilos duros.

Eu gemia no meu braço enquanto deixava ir, rápido até mesmo para mim.

Mas oh, tão satisfatório.

Tomei algumas respirações profundas e me limpei, lavando rapidamente antes de o sinal final soar. Reajustei o meu jeans e cheguei a sala quando o sinal tocou. Mas meus passos foram trazidos até breve, quando notei quem estava sentado à minha mesa.

É claro que seria ela; era o único assento disponível.

E aqueles olhos escuros estavam olhando para mim de novo. Seu lábio inferior estava escondido atrás de seus dentes, fazendo-me engolir em seco e odiar minhas habilidades de recuperação. Eu já podia me sentir formigando novamente. Ou talvez fosse o meu corpo dizendo que tinha tido tortura o suficiente para um dia.

"Sr. Cullen, tome o seu lugar," Sr. Banner disse de sua mesa. "Você tem uma nova parceira, e bem na hora também! Ano novo e novos amigos! Familiarize-se com Bella e lhe mostre onde estamos no texto, por favor."

Me sentei em silêncio ao lado da garota nova, nervoso de repente.

Ela olhou para mim com os olhos tímidos; esse lábio inferior de volta em sua boca antes que o Sr. Banner estivesse falando de novo.

"Tudo certo gente! Vamos começar a trabalhar no projeto que paramos semana passada. Mitose!"

Deixei o discurso zangão do Sr. Banner em mitose na minha cabeça, outros pensamentos tinham prioridade como a sensação dela ao meu lado. Eu tentei não respirar, mas ela cheirava deliciosamente enquanto estava lá. Ela cheirava como a inocência pode cheirar. Limpa. Nova. _Pura_. Seja qual for seu sabonete, me fez querer lambê-la.

_Em todos os lugares._

Me perguntei se prová-la era tão bom quanto ela cheirava. Especialmente lá.

Eu queria sujar o aroma limpo inocente com seu sexo.

Ela era o tipo de garota que tinha um arbusto infundido com o cheiro dela.

Me ajustei em meu banco e tentei ignorá-la. Comporte-se, caramba.

_Impossível._

A cada respiração, eu a inalei.

Cada vez que me movia, eu a senti.

Ela nunca me tocou, mas apenas sua mesa empurrando a minha me fez duro com o conhecimento de que ela estava tão perto.

Eu podia vê-la da minha visão periférica, enquanto ela olhou várias vezes as minhas maneiras durante a aula.

Eu acho que gemi quando dei alguns olhares por acaso e a encontrei mordendo a caneta.

Será que ela tem ideia do quão louco isso me fez, vendo sua boca chupar sua bic*?

_***Bic**__ é uma marca de caneta esferográfica e outros materiais para escrita._

Eu queria essa boca em mim. Eu queria aqueles dentes para me marcar.

Para morder. Para reivindicar.

"Então estudem sobre os estágios da mitose, nós vamos ter uma parte prática amanhã!" Sr. Banner exclamou, sinalizando que a aula estava quase no fim.

_Graças a Deus._

Nem bem o sinal tocou, eu estava fora de lá e direto para o banheiro.

Parecia que eu ia bater uma dúzia de vezes hoje, fácil.

Graças ao meus novos estímulos visuais.

Ela era um pouco de tentação fresca nesta cidade chata de bunda. Ela era um brinquedo novo.

Um brinquedo desobediente-em-um-inocente-embrulho.

Eu não podia contar a Carlisle sobre ela.

Nem nunca.

Ele a levaria embora antes que eu pudesse brincar.

Porra, isto era ruim.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:** Algumas respostas para perguntas:_

_Carlisle é um médico cirurgião-geral, não um psicólogo. Então sim, ele está além de suas possibilidades aqui. Mas isso é o de menos já que sua verdadeira preocupação com Edward é no que devemos nos forcar (eu não entrarei em tratamento de vícios nesta história) então suporte Carlisle por um tempo. E Edward é mais do que um simples "seduzido"._

_Tanya é uma prima DISTANTE. Não no início. Relacionada por um casamento no lado de Carlisle. Ela é mais velha, em seus vinte e tantos anos. (Sim, Carlisle deve estar bravo com ela. E talvez seja por isso que ele fez esta mudança para Forks). Eles nunca tiveram uma relação sexual propriamente dita. Mas tudo que leva a isso. Mas continua moralmente errado._

_Linha do Tempo: Edward está em Forks há mais tempo do que Bella, cerca de seis meses. É início de setembro. Ele tem 18 anos. Ela quase tem 18 anos..._

* * *

_**Nota da Ingrid:** Gostaram? O que será que o Edward está planejando em fazer com a Bella? Vocês gostam do Carlisle? Os POV Edward, por enquanto, são maiores que o da Bella mesmo, mas com o tempo ambos são bem grandes, garanto pra vocês._

_Espero que essa nota da Steph tenha clareado alguns pontos da história. _

_E hoje tem jogo, espero que o Brasil ganhe! E por favor, deixem alguma opinião nos comentários, porque muitas pessoas estão lendo a fic novamente que eu sei. Isso realmente me incentiva na hora de traduzir._

_Obrigada a todos! Beijos e até semana que vem._


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 - Meu parceiro de Laboratório é meio...**

* * *

_Música Sugerida: Bad Things - Jace Everett_

_ www. youtube watch? v= sMPNjPpdjKU_

* * *

**BPOV**

Primeiro dia de aula e eu encontro o cara com a aparência mais incrível, mas o cara mais _assustador_ de sempre.

Tudo bem. O cara que sentou ao meu lado em Biologia talvez não fosse necessariamente assustador.

A menos que você pense que tesão constante e seus olhares pervertidos em meus seios foram assustadores.

Mas ele era lindo.

Mesmo com esse ato de garoto mal que ele passava.

Quem ainda usava jeans esfarrapados que eram muito apertadas? E aquela camiseta surrada e jaqueta jeans?

Olá 1980... mas ele ainda conseguiu uma aparência quente como o inferno.

E um pouco assustador.

Depois houve o olhar intenso naqueles olhos verdes profundos enquanto me observava. Me esforçava para não olhar para ele enquanto o professor estava falando, mas foi um pouco difícil com a respiração pesada e então as encaradas.

Eu não acho que até ele mesmo sabia que estava fazendo isso.

Eu olho por cima e seus olhos ficaram um pouco vidrados, mas ainda olhando as minhas maneiras antes que ele fosse idiota e olhasse para longe, narinas dilatadas e uma mão em seu cabelo rebelde. Eu gostei do seu cabelo bom. Era um tom mais escuro de algo como a luz do fogo. Não era bem vermelho, não era bem marrom. E parecia que ele tinha saído da cama, depois de uma boa noite empolgante.

Pelo menos é isso que assumi que o cabelo parecia de sexo .

Não que eu sabia.

Novo começo. Certo?

Então sentei lá ouvindo uma aula que eu já tinha feito na minha última escola e peguei o cheiro de algo como loção e menino quente misturados e me perguntei se era creme hidratante. Sua mandíbula mal barbeada tornou difícil de discernir, mas seus longos dedos enquanto flexionado e agarrado pareciam muito suaves. E suas unhas foram cortadas, talvez até um pouco lixadas, enquanto ele os esfregava.

Mais estranho ainda, quando ele cerrou seu punho, sua mandíbula o fez também.

Ele estava muito tenso.

Era por mim?

Toquei meu cabelo um pouco mais nervosa, eu o deixei para baixo hoje, ao invés de puxá-lo para dentro do rabo de cavalo seguro e modesto que eu geralmente usava. Ele frisou pelo ar molhado?

Mas cada vez que eu o peguei olhando, não era o que meu cabelo que ele olhava. Era mais ao sul. Eu tinha me perguntado se talvez este novo top não foi a melhor escolha para o primeiro dia. Eu pensei que era bonito. Um pouco mais ousado do que eu normalmente vestia; era uma daquelas camisetas de cotton que pareciam um pouco transparentes.

Talvez fosse por isso que ele tinha uma protuberância.

Oh, Deus. Ele podia ver o meu sutiã?

Não era muito, apenas preto de algodão. Mas tinha um lacinho rosa no meio e fazia meus seios parecerem melhores do que o de costume.

Olhei para baixo e percebi que estava altamente radiante para todos.

Porcaria! Quando isso aconteceu?

Ele estava olhando novamente. E cerrando.

Era muito, agora que eu estava consciente do meu corpo.

Estava quente aqui.

Ou talvez fossem os olhos daquele cara quente assustador, queimando tudo através dos meu peito.

Eu sabia que precisava dizer algo a ele. Limpar esta tensão no ar que me fez querer subir na minha própria mochila para ocultar ou no seu colo e montá-lo como uma vaqueira em um Bucking Bronco*.

*****_**Bucking Bronco **__é o nome e símbolo oficial de rodeios no EUA._

Minha nova personagem até agora parecia ser muda e com tesão.

Não muito diferente da antiga eu.

Eu abri minha boca algumas vezes para dizer alguma coisa, como agradecê-lo por me mostrar a sala de aula. E então um aperto dos seus dedos longos haviam me retirado para o meu armário interior, mordendo minha caneta em energia nervosa.

Isto era um absurdo.

Eu nunca ia chegar a lugar nenhum com ninguém se não conseguia enfrentar os meus medos.

E ele foi o primeiro menino que eu já tinha notado que parecia reagir a mim, pessoalmente.

Em um arrepiante, '_Eu quero olhar para você como se fosse uma costela_' tipo de caminho.

Empurrei para baixo os meus medos e tomei uma respiração enquanto a aula estava quase no fim.

Eu teria acabado de me apresentar.

Um simples, _'Oi, eu sou Bella, e gostaria de ver o que há por trás da entrada dos botões'._

Talvez só olá e obrigada então.

Eu não tive a chance, é claro.

Assim que o sinal tocou, ele estava fora da porta e desaparecendo no banheiro novamente.

_Estranho._

Ele deve ser o garoto adolescente mais regular do que nunca.

Isso ou ele estava batendo uma punheta naquela protuberância enorme em suas calças.

Por que isso me fez querer apertar minhas coxas um pouco mais?

Deus eu precisava chegar nele.

Em breve.

Eu iria falar com ele amanhã.

Apresentações.

Eu meio que esperava que ele usasse aquela calça de novo também.

Ela fazia sua bunda parecer boa.

Porra. Talvez eu fosse assustadora.

* * *

_**Nota da Ingrid:** Oi gente, tudo bem? Gostaram? Bellinha não sabe de nada hein. Deixem suas opiniões, fico muito feliz em saber que vocês participam da história. Devo dizer que a música do capítulo eu amo, também porque amo True Blood, mas ok hahaha_

_E sinto muito pelo atraso, ontem eu tive uma crise de bronquite e parei no hospital... Cheguei em casa quase 1 da manhã de hoje e só queria descansar!_

_Beijos. _


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5 - Um Aperto Firme...**

_~xXx~_

_Música Sugerida: Satisfaction - Rolling Stones_

_ www. youtube watch? v=3a7cHPy04s8_

_~xXx~_

**EPOV**

"Então Edward."

"Treze," Eu disse resignado.

_Até agora._

"O que havia de diferente hoje? Você vinha fazendo tão bem."

Fiz uma careta para a pasta espessa de arquivos na mesa.

Sim, seis meses de relatos diários em quantas vezes eu me masturbei e pensei sobre sexo poderia ficar muito grosso.

_Isso é o que ela disse._

"O que é tão engraçado Edward?"

Eu engasguei com a minha piada interna e desloquei no meu lugar.

"Nada. Nada mudou. Eu estava apenas... entediado hoje," Eu menti.

Não tinha nada a ver com a minha nova obsessão. Nem um pouco.

"O tédio não é uma desculpa, Edward. Nós conversamos sobre isso," Carlisle respondeu, preparando-se para a palestra de hoje a noite. "O que você precisa é de um hobbie, algo para distraí-lo..."

O deixei zumbindo, minha mente à deriva volta ao que tinha pensado desde esta tarde.

_Ela._

Bella Swan.

A filha do chefe de polícia.

Era como se o destino quisesse me irritar. Fazendo a minha mais nova obsessão muito mais inatingível.

Por que ela tinha que vir aqui?

Ou sentar-se ao meu lado.

Ou cheirar tão bem.

Ou ter aquele cabelo longo e sedoso que eu sentiria tão incrível arrastando para baixo do meu estômago até que ela...

"Edward?"

Olhei para cima em surpresa, a minha mente longe em um laboratório de Biologia com um cabelo castanho balançando sobre meu pau inchado.

"Eu vou tentar ser melhor amanhã," Eu respondi, esperando que a resposta genérica terminaria esta palestra em breve.

Eu precisava desesperadamente me trancar no banheiro.

Novamente.

"Edward, estou tentando não incluir qualquer outra pessoa neste assunto," Carlisle disse, puxando seus óculos para colocá-los em minha pasta grossa. "Você tinha dado sinais de progresso. Mas se você não consegue se controlar, temos que procurar por outras opções. Há medicamentos, procedimentos médicos..."

"Eu não vou e conseguir cortá-lo! Ou fazer lavagem cerebral!" Eu sibilei e levantei.

"Isso não é o que eu quis dizer, Edward," Carlisle argumentou cansado, em pé e bloqueando a minha saída. "Eu apenas não estou bem qualificado em ajudá-lo se você não tentar. Há um amigo meu aqui que é especialista em dependência do seu tipo."

"Qual parte de ser um adolescente que só pensa muito sobre sexo é diferente de ser um viciado em sexo?" Eu perguntei em voz alta, não me importando se Esme ouvisse.

Eu tinha certeza que Carlisle tomou precauções para protegê-la.

Não é que eu gostaria de foder com ela. Ela era minha mãe. Mesmo que eu fosse adotado.

Mesmo no meu pior, isso nunca foi um pensamento que passou pela minha cabeça.

Nojento.

"A parte em que isto se torna uma necessidade obsessiva, Edward. Uma compulsão. Isso é quando se torna um vício e não apenas os hormônios," Ele respondeu, tentando manter a calma.

"Então se eu gostar de uma garota, não posso fazer nada," Retruquei com veemência. "Porque estou doente."

Carlisle suspirou e levantou as mãos em resignação.

"Eu não sei, Edward. Tenho certeza que sua idade e mudança corporal não ajudam a situação. E o que aconteceu com você na volta ao Alasca. Aquilo foi apenas o começo. Você e... Estou feliz que nós tenhamos iniciado o tratamento antes que você pasasse para o próximo nível."

"E o que é aquilo? Quando você não me deixa olhar uma garota e não irá e me julga."

Ele suspirou novamente e se aproximou de mim. Dei um passo para trás e cruzei os braços em cima de mim apertado.

"Uma menina pode levar mais. Você teve sorte no Alasca. Por agora, você precisa ficar limpo de meninas, Edward. Talvez se você tivesse um aperto mais firme dos seus desejos..."

Eu ri e movi um passo em torno dele.

"Eu tenho um aperto_ firme,_ Carlisle," Eu revidei, observando seu rosto se contorcer de vergonha sobre sua má escolha de palavras.

"Você precisa ter isso sob controle, Edward," Ele disse. "Você tem que restringir os estímulos que estabelecem a você. Ou será preciso usar remédios."

"Na mesma hora amanhã?" Eu disse, fugindo.

Ouvi um suspiro de Carlisle enquanto passei, minha porta do quarto fechando qualquer perseguição que ele pode ter considerado.

Mas a discusssão certamente havia sobriedade a minha vontade.

Deitei na cama, a escuridão rastejando enquanto pensava sobre o que Carlisle disse.

Eu não queria ser um viciado. Eu apenas quero ser um aluno normal do último ano do ensino médio.

Eu não queria remédios.

Mas não queria parar a mim mesmo ou meus pensamentos sexuais. Isto não era como a velha baunilha plana que Carlisle gostava, mas não fazia de mim um viciado.

E a culpada é Tanya...

Não era culpa dela. Eu estava disposto. Eu aproveitei. Ela me mostrou coisas que nunca iria aprender em um livro ou até mesmo em um filme pornô. Ela tinha gostado de mim.

Isto não era errado.

Eu havia lhe pedido para fazer isto.

Então talvez _era_ minha culpa.

Tarde demais para mudar qualquer coisa. Exceto que agora eu estava sozinho novamente e Carlisle estava envolvido em me levar de volta para o reto e estreito.

Branda e lisa baunilha velha.

Quando eu queria chocolate. Profundo, rico, derretendo o chocolate em sua boca.

_Restringir os estímulos._

Como eu poderia fazer isso se tinha de vê-la todos os dias?

Eu tenho que tentar ignorá-la.

Mudar de aula talvez. Assim como o Espanhol.

Como você desiste de algo que anseia tanto?

Porra, eu odiava Carlisle às vezes.

Ele tinha tomado algo que eu gostava e maculado.

Maculado ela.

Arruinado.

Eu não conseguia pensar em Bella agora e não me preocupava de que talvez eu estava doente.

Esta foi a primeira noite que não bati punheta para adormecer.

O que aconteceria amanhã, sabendo que não importa o que, ela estava fora dos limites?

O quer que seja que Carlisle pensava...

Eu _não_ era um viciado.

* * *

_**Nota da Ingrid:** E aí, o que estão achando dos pensamentos do Edward? Vocês gostam do Carlisle ou não? Eu acho ele um chato. Espero que tenham gostado! Comentem, isso me incentiva a vir todas as terças-feiras postar pra vocês :) _

_Beijos e até semana que vem. _


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6 - Esperando**

_~xXx~_

_Música Sugerida: Waiting - Cheyenne Marie Mize_

_ www. youtube watch? v=ZxGBNmmnaOU_

_~xXx~ _

**BPOV**

Ele não estava aqui.

O cara louco assustador não estava aqui.

Por que eu estava decepcionada?

Quero dizer que além do difícil ultrajante e respiração pesada, ele realmente não tinha me reconhecido. Eu nem sequer sei o seu nome. Meu professor de matemática tinha dito, mas não conseguia me lembrar.

Ethan?

"_Edward Cullen_," Jessica disse, lambendo os lábios depois de dizer o seu nome como se fosse algo doce na sua boca.

"Não desperdice o seu tempo com ele, Bella," Lauren respondeu. "Ele está aqui a quase um ano e ninguém aqui é boa o suficiente para ele. Ele é um pouco estranho também. Ele está sempre olhando para as meninas como se fossem algo que ele quer comer."

"Ele poderia _me_ comer," Jessica disse, completamente inexpressiva.

Engasguei com minha maçã antes que ela começasse a rir e me bateu nas costas para retirar a casca de maçã na minha garganta.

Balbuciei e tomei um longo gole de água enquanto elas mudaram para outro tópicos além do meu estranho e definitivamente assustador parceiro de biologia.

Deixei meu fiasco de esperança na menção dele olhar para todas como tinha me olhado ontem.

Não, ele certamente não queria _me_ comer.

Assim como qualquer outro cara do planeta. O que diabos é preciso fazer para alguém me notar?

Eu estava sentada sozinha em biologia, olhando para chuva que era constante em Forks.

Senti como se estivesse esperando que as coisas aconteçam. Em vez de tomar o controle da minha vida e fazê-las acontecer. Eu tinha certamente que colocar muito esforço para pensar sobre o cara quente assustador.

Tinha que fazer uma mudança.

Eu era uma aluna. Em uma nova escola. Com novas pessoas que não sabiam das minhas tendências tímidas. Eu nunca iria chegar nele se continuasse assim.

Edward Cullen não estava interessado em mim. E meus constantes devaneios sobre ele não me ajudaram a atrair quaisquer novas perspectivas. Mas toda vez que pensava em ver quem mais poderia ser atraente, meus pensamentos se voltavam para ele.

Aqueles olhos.

Aquele cabelo rebelde.

E sim, a protuberância.

Como ele chegou ao redor de algo tão óbvio?

E como poderia descobrir o que havia além do jeans desbotado?

Balancei minha cabeça em meus devaneios divergentes e voltei a escrever minhas anotações. Eu não precisaria necessariamente delas, mas Edward era o meu parceiro de mesa de laboratório. Lhe daria as minhas anotações, então poderia fazer uma conversa.

Pena que a roupa que eu tinha usado hoje tinha sido em vão.

Bem, Mike Newton tinha dito alguma coisa. Ele pelo menos não era tão assustador enquanto olhava para o meu peito muito tempo. Ele ainda olhou. Ele sorriu e realmente falou comigo. Mesmo que fosse pelo meus peitos a maior parte do tempo.

Mas não tem o mesmo efeito que o de Edward teve ontem.

Talvez eu gostasse do jeito que o cara quente assustador olhou para mim um pouco demais.

Muito obcecada?

Talvez eu era a única pervertida.

Quero dizer, eu estava sonhado com um menino que tinha uma dureza através de toda a aula. Fiquei pensando sobre quanto espaço há, na verdade o que estava na sua apertada entrada dos botões. Balancei a cabeça quando o sinal tocou, o último período da escola passando em uma neblina entorpecida enquanto eu tentava pensar sobre nada além dele.

Deixei meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo despenteado depois da aula de ginástica, jogado meu capuz confortável e caí fora para a minha caminhonete, acenando para Angela e Jessica enquanto elas chamavam as suas despedidas. Até agora esta semana foi decepcionantemente bizarra.

Talvez amanhã _ele_ estaria aqui e eu poderia _lhe_ entender.

No dia seguinte ele não apareceu de novo, e comecei a me perguntar se talvez ele apenas tinha estado doente no meu primeiro dia. Isso explicaria as suas frequentes viagens ao banheiro. E talvez a respiração pesada e olhar vidrados. E estava um pouco corado também enquanto pensava quando ele veio pela primeira vez na sala de aula.

Decidi deixar pra lá.

Era o fim de semana. Eu iria me levar a loucura se não parasse de pensar sobre ele. E aquilo era em si mesmo assustador. Ele certamente não estava pensando sobre mim, eu tinha certeza.

Ainda assim, senti uma vibração de esperança com a ideia de vê-lo na segunda-feira.

Certamente ele não faltaria por muito tempo, certo?

Por que o fim de semana tinha que levar tanto tempo?

Eu odiava esperar.

* * *

_**Nota da Ingrid:** Olá! Desculpe pela demora pra postar o capítulo, eu esqueci completamente porque eu tenho um site sobre a Barbara Palvin e ela está no Brasil, então tá sendo uma loucura! _

_O que acharam do capítulo? Quem mais está ansioso para o encontro deles? Já veio gente me falar: "Se a Bella quer perder a virgindade, por que não perde com qualquer um?" daí eu te pergunto, você quer perder sua virgindade com qualquer um? Para uma garota tudo é especial e vocês sabem disso._

_Respondendo um comentário: Sim, é isso mesmo, o Edward é um satiríase (obrigada anônima por me corrigir), que é o masculino de ninfomaníaca nessa história._

_Espero que tenham gostado e comentem, isso me incentiva demais! _

_Beijos, uma excelente semana! _


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7 - Dizer... Em Voz Alta...**

_~xXx~_

_Música Sugerida: I Ran (So Far Away) de A Flock of Seagulls_

_ www. youtube watch? v= iIpfWORQWhU_

_~xXx~_

EPOV

Eu podia sentir sua pele contra a minha enquanto enquanto empurrava nela mais forte. Uma e outra vez. Rápido e mais rápido. Implácavel. Enterrado profundamente dentro dela, eu gostei do calor da sua bunda batendo meus quadris, o movimento fazendo minhas bolas librarem contra sua deliciosa fenda molhada até que ela estava gemendo e ofegando.

"Você gosta disso?" Rosnei, ouvindo-a gemer e empurrar sua bunda para perto de mim.

Eu vi como deslizei dentro dela, meu pau molhado com ela enquanto ela resistiu e sacudiu antes de mim. Minhas pontas dos dedos praticamente tocaram através de seu estômago enquanto apertei meu aperto em torno de seus quadris e se moveu mais rápido, sentindo a tremer de dentro pra fora. Como ela tomou cada centímetro de mim era um mistério, mas ela estava apertada como o inferno e ameaçando-me a ordenhar a seco. Eu não me importei muito no momento em como me encaixei em seu interior.

Eu apenas fiz e ela gostou.

"Você gosta de mim dentro de você? Você quer eu tire?" Assobiei, rodando meus quadris para alcançar qualquer parte possível dentro dela.

Ela gemou e arqueou as costas, como se pedisse por mais.

Gostei deste pouco de sujeira nela. Ela gostou, gostou de mim.

O que mais ela gosta?

Será que eu posso fazer todas as coisas que queria fazer com ela?

Amarrá-la, fazê-la implorar, espanca-la, fazê-la dizer meu nome em êxtase, deixar-me tê-la de qualquer forma que eu possivelmente queria?

O calor dela ao meu redor, o jeito que ela sussurrou. Eu apenas queria continuar aqui para sempre.

Possuí-la. Minha vez de controlar.

Ela cantarolou e olhou por cima do ombro, me olhando com aqueles olhos de chocolate fumegantes. Eu agarrei o cabelo dela e puxei-a para mais perto, lambendo o suor de seu pescoço antes de morder, desfrutando do seu choro. Ao chegar perto, agarrei seus pequenos seios voluptuosos e apertei seu mamilo duro, sorrindo quando ela bateu de volta para dentro de mim e agarrou meu cabelo. Eu era o mestre do seu corpo. Sabia exatamente o que ela gostava. E gostei desta posição melhor. Porque eu a controlei. Ela era minha e não podia me provocar quando eu a controlava. Eu fiz as regras.

"Eu quero ouvir você gritar, Bella. Diga-me o quanto você gosta disso forte e rápido," Eu ofeguei, esperei para vê-la se perder.

Ela gemeu e arqueou contra mim um pouco mais forte, mas ainda não tinha dito nada.

"Diga, diga isso em voz alta," Eu rosnei, sentindo o quão perto eu estava. Eu precisava das suas palavras. "Diga-me como se sente."

Edward. Edward.

A cabeceira foi bater contra a parede agora, fazendo um barulho tão alto que eu tinha certeza que Carlisle iria vir bater na minha porta para agendar uma lobotomia pela minha perversão. Eu não me importava. Deixe-o entrar e ver o que significa sentir êxtase puro.

Edward!

Meus olhos bateram abertos ao meu nome ser chamado do outro lado da porta do meu quarto.

Suando, ainda duro como uma rocha e respirando com dificuldade, eu me mexi na minha cama assim que Esme enfiou a cabeça dentro.

"Edward, você vai se atrasar para a escola," Ela disse amorosamente, a voz maternal. "Querido, você está bem? Você parece febril."

Ela estava ao meu lado em um instante; mão na minha testa suada, sentindo minha temperatura.

"Você está queimando, querido," Ela balbuciou. "Como você se sente?"

O que dizer?

"Estou um pouco tonto," Consegui, minha voz áspera pela minha respiração pesada.

Era verdade. Todo o sangue estava no meu pau no momento. E senti como se tivesse ido nele por horas.

Penetrar a nova garota como se fosse minha vida. Deus, havia sido tão real.

Engoli o gemido subindo pela minha garganta.

Esme chamou minha atenção para longe dos meus pensamentos desgarrados com um suspiro suave e olhou preocupada para o meu rosto.

"Bem, por que você não fica em casa hoje, querido," Ela respondeu e suavizou os tentáculos molhados do meu cabelo. "Vou ligar para a escola e em seguida trazer um pouco de aveia para você, tudo bem?"

Engoli e assenti, mortificado para me mover enquanto ela endireitou meu cobertor em cima de mim e sorriu antes de deslizar de volta para fora do meu quarto. Deixei escapar um suspiro de alívio e fiquei lá por alguns minutos, tentando rastrear-me de volta para o meu sonho então eu poderia terminar o que começei.

Bella.

Eu tinha sonhado com ela a noite toda?

Acariciando lentamente, deslizei uma mão para trás da minha cabeça e imaginei a garota nova agora amarrada apertado na minha cama, com os olhos vendados e contorcendo-se debaixo de mim. Ela não estava mais silenciosa. Ela estava implorando, meu nome ofegante e pediu para deixá-la solta para que pudesse me tocar. Mas desta vez eu tinha o controle, como tive naquela última vez com Tanya. Desta vez eu poderia fazer o que eu queria.

Tomá-la do jeito que eu queria. Forte. Batendo.

Caralho.

Meu jeito.

Eu poderia terminar desta vez.

Sem distrações. Sem interrupções. Sem olhares funestos de insatisfação. Bella gostaria de tudo que eu lhe dei.

Eu gemia enquanto lançava, a imagem do seu corpo ruborizado implorando sob o meu fez-me vir rapidamente.

Gostei da sensação que passou em meus ossos enquanto cheguei lá. Na maioria das vezes, era um macaco apressado no banheiro e não tinha chance de saborear a sensação gelatinosa que vinha sobre mim quando eu a soltava. Só tarde da noite que eu poderia realmente sentir isso, e não me preocupar com qualquer um andando até mim.

O sentimento era eufórico. Como flutuação no ponto alto de uma droga.

Engoli com dificuldade com esse pensamento.

Porque era a explicação exata do que eu estava sentindo.

O ponto alto da minha droga.

O sentimento de sair imaginando a garota nova comigo.

Satisfeita comigo.

Era tão errado?

Caras fantasiam sobre garotas o tempo todo?

Não era como se eu fosse capaz de realmente fazê-lo.

Mas e se eu pudesse? E se ela deixar?

E se não? E se ela fez e não gosta disso?

Como seria se Carlisle descobrisse sobre o meu novo interesse?

Será que iríamos partir novamente?

Rolei no meu lado e se enrosquei em mim mesmo, fingindo dormir quando Esme entrou para me verificar. Eu não gosto da sensação que estava começando a se arrastar no meu intestino. Um tipo de sentimento vazio que deveria ter sido muito mais leve e gratificante.

Eu tinha um problema enorme.

Tão bom quanto esse sentimento era, eu não poderia apreciá-lo.

Eu não poderia agir em meu exorto com ela.

Ela não me conhece. Ela olhou para mim como se eu fosse um pervertido da porra.

Eu era um pervertido da porra que queria foder... ela. Possuí-la, clamá-la, devorá-la.

Ela surgiu no meu subconsciente e chutou para fora todas as fodas sem rosto que eu fantasiei.

Ela era o meu novo vício. A nova obsessão.

Carlisle estava certo. Não podia me deixar ser confiável com alguém como Bella.

Com aqueles olhos grandes, eu aposto que ela era apenas tão pura quanto cheirava.

E eu era o retorcido.

Deu alguma forma, eu a evitaria.

Tinha que mudar de aulas, escola, ou algo assim.

Porque Bella Swan era uma droga que eu não poderia ter.

Pensei de novo sobre o que Carlisle disse.

Talvez conversar com alguém era uma boa ideia.

Porque já a ideia de ficar longe dela me fez sentir muito mais vazio do que já senti até mesmo na minha vida.

Eu precisava fazer uma mudança.

Eu precisava me consertar.

* * *

_**Nota da Ingrid:** Olá! Como estão? Gostaram do capítulo? E o Edward já começa a ter sentimentos pela Bella, mas será que é tudo extremamente sexual ou não?_

_Respondendo a pergunta da Michelle: Teremos os outros personagens sim, mas TBP é uma fic bem longa, com 70 capítulos... Agora vocês acham os capítulos pequenos, mas depois de um tempinho eles vão ficar bem maiores! Então, peço a paciência de todos quanto a isso._

_Comentem, deixem suas opiniões, isso me deixa muito feliz gente! Voltarei na semana que vem._

_PS: Vou abrir uma fanfic nova na quinta-feira, não é muito longa, mas espero que vocês possam acompanhar!_

_Beijos e uma boa semana! _


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8 – Isso ou Aquilo?**

**~xXx~**

_**Música: Weapon of Choice – Fatboy Slim**_

_Link da música (retire os espaços): www. youtube watch? v=ZM1fkHQP _Pw_

**~xXx~**

**BPOV**

"Então, você fez alguns amigos esta semana, Bells?"

Cutuquei o peixe que eu tinha feito, encolhendo os ombros.

"Vários," respondi, na nossa forma simples de perguntas e respostas ao redor da porção do jantar.

"Algum menino?"

Bufei em seu óbvio desinteresse fingido e balancei a cabeça.

Ele não precisava saber sobre Edward Cullen. Eu realmente não tinha feito amizade com ele. Ele só olhou para mim como se eu fosse uma sobremesa. Charlie me olhou por um momento como se para me pressionar, e depois se esticou em sua cadeira.

"Mike Newton é um bom menino. Os pais são donos da loja de roupas da cidade. Nunca teve nenhum problema com ele. Ou o filho de Billy, Jake. Ele estava perguntando sobre você no outro dia. Ele é um homem jovem brilhante," Charlie disse, tudo muito casual.

Olhei para ele com surpresa.

"Pai, você deveria me incentivar a evitar meninos, não brincar de cupido," Eu disse.

Ele simplesmente sorriu e deu de ombros.

"Apenas cuidando de você, Bella. Você não quer acabar velha e sozinha como eu," Ele respondeu e piscou para mim. "Está tudo bem para mim. O solteirão para sempre. Mas você é alérgica a gatos."

Ele deslizou para fora do seu assento antes que eu pudesse lamentar sobre ele, rindo enquanto pegou uma cerveja e retirou-se para a sala de estar, mas não antes de me informar que Jake e Billy estariam vindo no dia seguinte.

Ele conseguia ser mais óbvio?

Acho que chegou a isso. Eu não podia conseguir um menino sozinha.

Deixo isso para o homem da família arranjar para mim.

Então no sábado eu tenho que ver o garoto que Charlie esperava que eu ficasse.

Tenho certeza que não era porque ele era melhor amigo do pai de Jake.

_Nãão. É claro que não._

E enquanto eu estava um pouco mais distante que o habitual, Jake levou na esportiva e me seguiu o dia todo como um cachorrinho perdido. Ele nem sequer foi dissuadido pelo meu velho pulôver malfeito e jeans manchado.

Jake era muito fácil de levar.

Ele na verdade não era tão ruim. Ele precisava de um corte de cabelo, mesmo que ele dizendo que era uma coisa de índios deixar crescer por um tempo. Ele parecia mais menina do que eu.

Exceto pelos seus bíceps incríveis.

Ok e ele tinha uma bela bunda.

Ok. Ele tinha um bom conjunto de abdominais. Mas eu não estava realmente olhando.

O que acontecia com caras que se esticavam para mostrar o fato de que sua camisa era talvez um pouco pequena demais?

Quero dizer, ele era agradável de olhar. Bonito mesmo.

Mas seus dentes eram de uma _forma_ muito brancos. Apenas isso não era natural.

Isso me fez querer ir para cidade e investir em tiras de clareamento Crest para meus dentes menos que brilhantes.

Eu precisava abandonar o café. Começar a correr ou algo para sacudir minha bela bunda. Yoga talvez para o equilíbrio desde que sempre parecia tropeçar sobre mim mesma. Qualquer coisa para me colocar a par com o Sr. Corpo Bonito.

Sim, Jake me fez sentir um pouco inadequada. O que é uma droga considerando que ele era um ano mais novo que eu. E morava na reserva.

Como eu era a que estava protegida? Eu tinha viajado! Eu já tinha visto lugares!

"Nós devemos ir ver um filme em Port Angeles!" Jake disse, em sua voz excessivamente exuberante que eu estava aprendendo que era sua voz normal.

Era um pouco chato uma vez que você ouvia tudo repetido nesse tom entusiasmado.

"Hum, eu tenho que estudar," Eu disse rejeitando, querendo nada melhor para fazer do que me esconder no meu quarto e pensar no que eu não tinha.

"Você só esteve na escola por uma semana! Você não pode ter tanto dever de casa," Ele disse, sorrindo enquanto se aproximou do sofá.

Eu precisava de óculos de sol. Os dentes estavam todos brilhando na luz da sala de estar.

E eu mencionei que Jake tem olhos de cachorrinho?

Aposto que ele poderia bater os cílios para tirar rapidamente a calça de uma menina inocente.

Eu estava acima dele, no entanto. Eu não era _tão_ fácil.

"Por favor?"

_Bat bat bat... palpitação, palpitação._

"Tudo bem," Eu disse, exasperada. Eu não cairia nisso uma segunda vez. Eu precisava sair de casa de qualquer forma.

Mas eu não estava em um encontro com Jake.

Não importa o quanto ele tentou me encantar.

E, bem. Ele era muito charmoso.

De alguma forma ele conseguiu segurar minha mãe durante todo o caminho até lá.

Sim, eu permiti.

Bem, eu queria fazer sexo, certo?

E ele era fofo e tudo.

Eu podia fazer pior.

Mike Newton despertou o interesse para ter coragem para me dizer olá na sexta-feira. Ele era legal, se não um pouco estúpido. Um daqueles de muito assunto com futebol. Eu gostava da capacidade de falar mais do que sobre touchdowns* e homeruns**, em qualquer forma que eles são.

_***Touchdown (TD)**__ é uma pontuação do futebol americano. Ela vale 6 pontos e é conseguido com o jogador cruzando a linha de gol (entrando na end zone) sem ser obstruído. Logo depois de marcá-lo, o time ganha a oportunidade de converter um chute de ponto extra, valendo mais um ponto, ou então tenta uma conversão de dois pontos cruzando a linha de gol novamente, com um passe ou uma corrida._

_******__ No beisebol, __**home run**__ (denotado __**HR**__) é uma rebatida na qual o rebatedor é capaz de circular todas as bases, terminando na casa base e anotando uma corrida (junto com uma corrida anotada por cada corredor que já estava em base), com nenhum erro cometido pelo time defensivo na jogada que resultou no batedor-corredor avançando bases extras. O feito é geralmente conseguido rebatendo a bola sobre a cerca do campo externo entre os postes de falta (ou fazendo contato com um deles), sem que ela antes toque o chão._

E desde que o Garoto Quente Assustador Edward Cullen tinha sumido da face da terra, deixou poucos candidatos.

Além disso, Charlie gostava de Jake.

Isso tinha que superar dentes brilhantes e abdominal supremo, certo?

Isto talvez pudesse funcionar.

Eu não estava abaixando meus padrões!

O quão inferior você pode ficar a partir do inexistente?

Eu poderia dar uma chance a Jake.

Mas quando ele tentou me beijar e sentir meus seios durante o filme, eu simplesmente não poderia continuar com isso.

Ele beijava como um cão. Pelo menos o cão babava muito menos.

Demais para tentar outras coisas.

De volta às minhas desesperadas fantasias noturnas de meninos inatingíveis então.

Ainda não era segunda-feira?

* * *

_**Nota da Ingrid:** Olá! O que acharam? Morro de rir com a Bella e a descrição do Jacob, a melhor parte é o "ele beijava como um cão". _

_Desculpa pelo atraso, minhas aulas voltaram e ontem estava cheia de lições para fazer... Fiquei até as 22h estudando e precisava dormir para aguentar o dia de hoje. _

_Respondendo a review da Bruna: O Edward não teve uma relação sexual propriamente dita, ele só fez o que podemos considerar as preliminares._

_Deixem suas opiniões por aqui, gosto de saber o que vocês estão pensando!_

_Beijos, uma boa semana. _


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9 – Olá, meu nome é Edward Cullen**

**~xXx~**

_Música: T.H.E. (The Hardest Ever) do Will. _

_ www. youtube watch? v= vjIwmJMqrco_

**~xXx~**

**EPOV**

"Edward, você tem que ir para escola amanhã."

Senti-me mais restrito em uma resposta automática. Eu tinha ela evitado por dias. E apenas a menção de escola tinha amarrado apertadamente meu corpo de novo em antecipação. Eu estava indo tão bem, até oito vezes por dia novamente, embora cada uma dessas vezes tenha sido estrelada por certa morena no visual.

Mas, então, novamente, eu tinha me escondido no meu quarto no final de semana inteiro, então levantei a razão de que estava me enganando ao me esconder.

"Está acontecendo alguma coisa na escola?" Carlisle perguntou de sua mesa.

Engoli em seco e balancei minha cabeça, esforçando-me para olhá-lo. Ele acreditava mais em mim quando eu conseguia olhar nos olhos dele.

"Esme disse que você estava mais distante que o habitual neste final de semana," Ele começou.

"Eu não estou passando por nada na escola," Eu desviei. "Apenas não me sentia bem. Eu vou. Irei tentar."

A mesma promessa vazia. Provocando o mesmo resultado.

Eu estaria no banheiro entre as aulas, com o pau na mão.

Pensando _nela_.

"Eu trouxe um pouco de remédio para experimentar, Edward."

Olhei para ele em choque. Isto era novidade.

"De jeito nenhum," Respondi rispidamente. Eu não iria me tornar um irracional que não tem ereções.

Ele assentiu e olhou para os papéis, efetivamente escondendo sua reação de mim.

"Isto faria as coisas menos estressantes para todos," Ele murmurou e olhou para mim com olhos de dor.

"Eu não pedi para você me ajudar," Eu respirei.

Eu tinha estado bem antes de ele saber.

Eu acho.

"Eu só me preocupo com o seu bem-estar, Edward," Ele afirmou. "Esta atividade só irá prejudicar você quando se tornar mais velho."

Eu fiquei em silêncio. Nunca ia bem se eu argumentasse.

"O que quer que esteja acontecendo na escola, nós podemos trabalhar com isso. Se é uma menina nós precisamos discutir isso. Talvez colocá-lo na escola foi uma idéia ruim."

Fiquei parado diante do seu comentário, sentindo que o assunto ficou muito perto do tema Bella para eu continuar esta conversa.

"Não tem nada a ver com a escola," Resmunguei e escapei para o meu quarto, procurando meu iPod para afundar meus pensamentos irritados na música. Eu tinha esperado para conversar com Carlisle sobre ver seu amigo, mas sua idéia de me tirar completamente da escola me fez perder qualquer coragem em pedir ajuda.

Recusei-me a pensar que eu tinha problemas que me forçavam a ficar longe dela.

"Hey, Edward."

Olhei para minha porta, fazendo uma careta quando notei meu irmão, Emmett parado lá.

"O que?" Perguntei irritado. Eu não tinha paciência para o meu irmão exuberantemente popular.

Não é como se freqüentássemos o mesmo círculo social. Se ele não viesse e se sentasse no jantar conosco, eu nunca saberia que ele era meu irmão.

"Você vai para escola amanhã?" Ele sussurrou alto na porta.

Olhei-o cautelosamente, assenti. Seu rosto se abriu em um grande sorriso de comedor de merda e ele bateu forte no batente da porta.

"Bom saber, assim eu fico fora das cabines do banheiro, então!" Ele riu e me jogou uma pequena garrafa, desaparecendo antes que eu pudesse jogá-la de volta para ele.

Ele ainda tinha um ressentimento contra mim por ter que se mudar para cá.

Não que ele estivesse indo mal. Ele estava no time de futebol e tinha sua escolha de com quem ele podia ter sexo. Ele tinha sexo a qualquer hora que quisesse, sem avaliações do médico bonzinho.

_Fodido._

É claro, Carlisle também pensava que Emmett era um bom menino.

Emmett tinha feito mais do que eu já havia feito. Ele estava fodendo com a chefe das líderes de torcida agora e ouvi que ela gostava de algo selvagem.

_Babaca._

Olhei para a garrafa e dei de ombros.

Era a porcaria de um Intense*. Do tipo que tinha mentol ou seja lá o que o deixava mais... intenso.

_*Intense é uma marca americana de lubrificante._

Que seja.

Eu estava sem lubrificante de qualquer forma.

E eu tinha a sensação de que precisaria amanhã.

Algumas vezes.

Não importava o quão duro eu lutei contra isso, eu duvidava que seria capaz de recusar meus desejos uma vez que a visse novamente.

Com certeza, parecia que eu iria cruzar o caminho de Bella em várias ocasiões durante o curso do dia.

Assim que saí na manhã de segunda, meu humor negro e minha música mais negra, saí do meu carro para vê-la desaparecer na escola, seu rosto de perfil para mim. Tomei uma respiração profunda e me esforcei para permanecer fora do banheiro.

Durou apenas até o segundo período quando a vi andando até as salas de aula de história.

Ela estava rindo e falando com a garota Webber. Eu gostava do riso dela.

Notei que Newton estava verificando sua bunda assim como eu verificava.

A idéia de ele tocando sua bela bunda e não eu me fez ver vermelho e minha próxima sessão foi mais forte do que o habitual. Eu estava atrasado para aula, mas não me importava.

Eu tinha em mente que achatei Newton no frio lá fora e depois tomei Bella furiosamente na frente de todos contra o armário dela.

Isso deve fazer eu durar até biologia.

Mas novamente, pouco antes do quarto período, enquanto ela seguia atrás de Lauren e Jessica como um coelho tímido, me masturbei com imagens dela em um vestido branco enquanto a sujava no bosque contra uma árvore.

Eu estava começando a sentir o abuso que comecei a me submeter.

Então fiz a promessa solene de que iria manter minha mão longe do meu pau até depois de biologia.

Até depois que eu falasse com ela.

E talvez até a tocasse.

Eu me perguntava se a pele dela era tão suave como parecia.

Será que ela usa creme? É por isso que ela cheirava tão bem?

Ela era quente?

Eu não estava ajudando quando pensava nestas coisas enquanto me arrastava para o refeitório, com a intenção de comer meu almoço e ignorar a dor no meu jeans.

Esse era o plano, pelo menos.

E então ela tinha que entrar.

Alheia a mim enquanto deslizou pela fila do almoço e começou a pegar uma fruta.

Eu não agüentava mais quando a vi pegar a banana e segura-la firmemente em suas mãos enquanto a apertou em seu peito. Ela se encaixa bem lá.

Eu queria ser aquela banana.

Estocando.

Porra.

Quem precisa comer de qualquer forma?

Encontrei-me de volta no banheiro, lutando para gozar rapidamente então eu podia esperá-la na aula. Mas eu estava mais duro do que tinha estado em um longo tempo, e sabendo que ia vê-la em alguns minutos tornou isso mais difícil. Fechei meus olhos e a imaginei de novo na fila do almoço, só que desta vez ela estava olhando para mim e me provocando com aquela banana, seus olhos escuros com luxúria enquanto a levou em sua boca.

Profundamente.

"Ohhh, sim."

Fechei meus olhos e cerrei os dentes, tentando me concentrar. Sua língua na ponta, apenas antes de levá-la na boca, seus olhos fechando enquanto ela aproveitava o quão profundo poderia levá-la. E então não era um pedaço fodido de fruta, era eu e ela estava trabalhando rápido e torcendo sua boca ao meu redor muito apertado.

Escorregadia, quente e, porra, tão apertada.

"_Porra, sim."_

"Edward?"

Meus olhos se abriram, minha mão se ainda no meu pau e tentei segurar a respiração, mas a queimadura nos meus pulmões só me fez tossir.

"Porra homem, de novo?"

Emmett fodido.

"Deixe-me em paz, Emmett. Estou tentando cagar em paz," Eu rosnei, ouvindo o quão patética a minha voz soava.

Parecia que eu tinha corrido uma maratona, estava tão sem fôlego.

"Cara, o que for. Mas você estava gemendo. Consiga algumas fibras no seu sistema. Ou você esqueceu o lubrificante?"

Enfiei-me de volta nas minhas calças e reajustei, certificando-me de que meu moletom estava escondendo alguma coisa antes de eu corar e escancarar a porta, franzindo a testa para meu irmão. Ele apenas sorriu e cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

"Foda-se, Emmett," Resmunguei e me ocupei com lavar as mãos.

"Apenas procurando por você homem. Você não precisa que Carlisle receba um telefonema do diretor por causa das suas visitas freqüentes," Ele disse, rindo e balançando a cabeça.

"Eu mal estive aqui hoje, babaca," Murmurei e esfreguei um pouco mais forte. O lubrificante novo demorou mais tempo para sair.

Talvez fosse por isso que estava demorando tanto.

"Que seja, homem. Não faça isso, porque se não teremos que nos mudar novamente. Estou gostando desta escola. Há algumas gostosas aqui," Ele disse e balançou as sobrancelhas para mim.

Resmunguei e passei por ele assim que o sinal tocou.

Demais para uma masturbação rápida para conseguir passar por biologia.

Porque eu só me sentia endurecer mais logo que entrei na sala de aula.

Porque o objeto da minha obsessão estava sentado lá, me observando.

Mãos situadas firmemente nos meus bolsos; eu atravessei a sala, seus olhos me seguindo como um tigre faz com um cervo.

Desde quando meninas se tornaram tão predatórias?

Aqueles olhos escuros me lembraram da minha fantasia momentos antes e meu pau se contraiu com a memória.

Engoli em seco e sentei ao lado dela com cuidado, observando agoniado enquanto ela lambia seus lábios e se virou para mim. Olhei para o relógio, amaldiçoando-me por chegar aqui tão cedo. Eu ia ter que falar.

Porra. Eu não estava pronto.

Ok, como eu pratiquei. Palavras simples. Nada de toques.

"Hm, sinto muito, eu não me apresentei," Murmurei, tentando duramente manter meus olhos em seu rosto e não em seu peito arfante de repente. "Sou Edward Cullen."

"Bella," Ela sussurrou, sua voz como mel. Senti aquela tensão de formigamento como antes de eu gozar apertar meu estômago.

Porra, eu podia gozar com a sua voz?

Absolutamente. Especialmente se estivesse gritando meu nome.

"Você sumiu," Ela continuou suavemente e abriu seu caderno, desviando o olhar timidamente.

"Hm, sim. Eu estava doente. Sinto muito," Respondi desajeitadamente.

Resmunguei baixinho, sem ter certeza de por quê estava pedindo desculpas. Seu pequeno sorriso fez valer a pena.

"Então," Comecei, tentando conversar.

"Então," Ela repetiu e acenou com a cabeça, um pouco nervosa antes de limpar sua garganta e pegar alguns papéis. "Hm, tomei notas para você. Eu não sei. Mitose é muito fácil."

Eu estava observando seus lábios enquanto ela falava, cheios e ligeiramente úmidos enquanto ela os lambia.

E sua voz, suave e melódica, fez meu corpo tremer.

Eu desejava que ela disesse o meu nome.

Por que ela estava olhando para mim divertida?

"Obrigado," Respondi e estendi a mão para pegar as notas da mão dela.

Eu tentei não tocá-la, mas seus dedos estavam lá. E eu precisava disso como ar. Eles eram muito quentes contra os meus enquanto os esfreguei sobre eles. Ela abafou um pequeno ruído, como um suspiro e retirou a mão rapidamente.

Eu apenas queria pegar sua mão e enfiá-la na minha calça.

Na frente de todos e desfrutar o quão rápido ela poderia me fazer gozar.

"Tudo bem! Anúncio de projetos!" Sr. Banner exclamou na frente da classe, assustando nós dois. Limpei minha garganta e afastei-me dela, tentando me concentrar no Sr. Banner.

Eu precisava de uma distração da pior forma.

Mas depois de ter tocado nela, minha mão coçava para fazer isso novamente.

E novamente.

Em todos os lugares.

* * *

_**Nota da Gui:** Vou deixas os comentários pra vocês, porque amo esse capítulo! É a primeira real interação dos nossos lindos. O que acharam?_

_Desculpe por não ter post há vários dias, a semana passada foi cheia porque tive que arrumar as coisas da escola para poder ir na bienal sábado (foi horrível, mas peguei meu autógrafo). _

_Deixem comentários! Isso me incentiva muito e quero saber o que passa na mente de vocês._

_Beijos e uma boa semana. _


End file.
